


Starving Till I Tasted You

by calumsgirl96



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Daddy Kink, Hana is their makeup artist and Chan's gf don't ask me, Hotel Sex, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin likes to be called babygirl, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumsgirl96/pseuds/calumsgirl96
Summary: Hyunjin walkes in on something that's he's definitely using to get himself off faster next timePS: what the fuck am I doing with my life





	Starving Till I Tasted You

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks I have officially entered the Stray Kids fandom CAUSE WOW MY DUMB BITCH BRAIN FINALLY UNDERSTOOD SKZ ARE KINGS 
> 
> anyway so I noticed there weren't many Stray Kids fics out here so here I am contributing to this magical ao3 society instead of studying :)

"Hey Chan hyu—" Hyunjin cuts himself short when he sees the scene before him: Chan, fully clothed, sitting on the comfy armchair and Hana, stark naked, sitting on his lap, chests pressed against each other.

His mind is screaming at him to do something. Run away? Pretend you didn't see your hyung and noona like this?  
For a split second he's thinking of quietly walking back all the way he's come, fingertips still lingering on the doorknob.

But then Chan hushes him with a finger to his plump lips, beckoning him forward, Hyunjin hesitantly following his hyung's silent order. 

And that's when he sees where Chan's finger is, between his Hana noona's thighs, in there, a bit of come spilling out, down Chan's thumb. 

Oh.

Hyunjin immediately looks away, cheeks burning and — wishing he had worn less tighter pants, squirming uncomfortably. 

"You can look, Jinnie, its okay" Chan deep, rough voice sends shivers down Hyunjin's spine. 

He does as he's told, looking at the sight before him, committing it to memory, cause he's definitely using this to get himself off faster next time. 

By this time Hana stirs, shifting and burying her nose in Chan's neck, inhaling softly. 

"Hey babygirl, you alright?" Chan whispers in English to Hana, his free hand coming up to run through her pitch black hair. 

At the pet name, Hana hums a 'yes daddy' softly, kissing his neck while Hyunjin — the poor boy almost drops to his knees, gulping, eyes blown wide. 

Chan watches, smirking before setting down a very tired and very pliant Hana on the double bed, hovering over her, thumb still nestled into her core.

Hyunjin watches as a drop of come, Chan's come, trickles down her thigh. He can't help it — lets out a moan, cheeks bright red.

Hana turn to look at the boy, smiling and reaching out to him.

"Hey, hyunjinnie" she's so shy and soft, Hyunjin can't help but want to touch her, take her in his arms right now. 

But Chan's looking at them with an unreadable gaze and Hyunjin doesn't dare blink, forgets to breathe for a moment. 

"Well?" Chan's hums into the quiet of the hotel room.

"She's still messy. Clean her up" 

So that's how Hyunjin finds himself at whatever ungodly hour with his face between Hana's thighs, licking up Chan's come, as if he was starved of it. 

He doesn't mind at all. 

Not when Chan tugs at his hair roughly and calls them both his babygirls.

Not when Hana lets him touch every inch of her body, lets him mark her up, lets him push his throbbing cock into her core. 

Not when Chan later fucks him so hard, he feels numb. 

Feels dumbed down when Chan shoves his cock down his throat, when Hana eats him out, so nicely, that by the end he's a begging sobbing and pathetic mess. 

Hyunjin lets them break him apart piece by piece, hungry, rough, just to witness them put him back together again with gentle hands, sweet whisperw and pillowy soft lips. 

— — — — — — — — —

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks a lot for reading:)  
> Hope you liked it  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated:)  
> Thanks a lot <3


End file.
